Magnetic random access memory (MRAM) is a non-volatile random access memory which gains popularity in recent years as potential replacement for dynamic random access memory (DRAM), static random access memory (SRAM) and flash. MRAM, for example, includes magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element which uses magnetic polarization to store information.
However, conventional magnetic memory cells suffer from narrow sense margin and large distributions of antiparallel and parallel resistance states in both transistors and MTJ characteristics, affecting the reliability of READ and WRITE operations of the memory cells in high speed applications. Various techniques have been proposed to provide reliable READ and WRITE operations for the magnetic memory cells. Nevertheless, these techniques may require complex circuitry, consume large cell area and high power consumption which are undesirable as memory devices are being shrunk further.
For reasons described above, it is desirable to develop a reliable memory cell with high sensing margin, good READ and WRITE distribution, and reduced cell area.